Field
The present invention relates to a sealing material, a method of manufacturing a flexible thin-film type super-capacitor device using the same, and a super-capacitor device manufactured by the method, and more particularly to a sealing material, a method of manufacturing a flexible thin-film type super-capacitor device using the same, and a super-capacitor device manufactured by the method, in which a current collector very excellent in binding strength is formed on a flexible base film and an electrode with an active material is provided on the current collector, thereby generally having flexibility and maintaining excellent performance.
Related Art
Like an electrode of a condenser, an electrode of a secondary cell, an electrochemical capacitor, etc. generally includes an active material for causing an electrochemical reaction and a current collector for transferring electrons generated from the active material to an external circuit. The current collector may have high electrical conductivity with the minimum resistance so as not to resist flow of electrons supplied from the active material. Further, the current collector has to have a contact interface as large as possible since the electrons are transferred through a contact interface with the active material, and have a structure where the contacting active material is not easily delaminated thereby having a long lifespan so that mechanical and electrical characteristics can be maintained even though it is repetitively charged and discharged for a long time.
In general, the currently used electrodes of the secondary cell and the electrochemical capacitor are manufactured by applying slurry mixed with the active material, a conductive material, a bonding agent or a binder to the electrochemically-etched aluminum-thin current collector, and then drying and pressing the current collector.
Further, a foldable or wearable electronic device has recently appeared, and thus needs for a flexible capacitor device have been increased.
In this regard, the related arts have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications No. 2000-357631 (Dec. 26, 2000) and No. 2010-098109 (Apr. 30, 2010).
However, these methods may cause cavity since an inside of a pit formed by etching is not completely filled, increase the resistance of the electrode due to the employed bonding agent, result in delaminating an electrode active material layer off as time goes on, and show the marked lack of flexibility.